Une stupide bouffée de nicotine
by Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos
Summary: UA. James, Sherlock et Gregory sont propulsé dans un monde parallèle. Pourquoi existent-ils aussi ici ? Pourquoi sont-ils si différent ? Qui est ce Mycroft qui se prétend être le frère de Sherlock ? Comment vivre dans ce monde inconnu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je vais prendre soin à les martyrisé lors de cette fanfiction ;3

 **Pairing:** Jimlock (Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, pour les moins futés)

* * *

Le commissaire Lestrade sorti du bâtiment de police, retirant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa veste il prit la route du square le plus proche. Sur son chemin, un jeune garçon le rejoint, il fut heureux de le revoir. Le jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans à présent était de taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux bouclés noir de jais lui arrivant aux clavicules, ses yeux faisant penser à ceux d'un aigle étaient d'un gris clair des plus particuliers. Il s'avançait vers lui, le dos droits, comme un conquérant, le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, comme _toujours._ Malgré ses vêtement déchiré, malgré sa peau sale, malgré son corps maigre, l'adolescent avait cette aura qui vous faisait vous retourner vers lui, cette intelligence qui vous faisait l'admirer, cette grâce qui vous impressionnait. Gregory ne connaissait que deux personnes aussi… _extraordinaire_ , et les deux étaient des enfants de rues, les deux était des meurtriers, des tueurs à gages, les deux était ses protégés. _James et Sherlock_.

« Lestrade », dit l'adolescent une fois arrivé à sa hauteur . « Cela fait quoi… Deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, comme toujours, mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour répondre à cette question. »

« Naturellemnt. »

« Comment va Jim ? », demanda-il inquiet. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il état couvert de sang, et pas que ceux des autres. »

En effet, il y avait a peine une semaine son second protégé avait débarqué chez lui ensanglanté, son pistolet sans plus aucunes munitions et presque pas de vêtements tans ils étaient déchirés. James lui avait demander sa trousse de secours et était partit aussi rapidement que possible, aussitôt le commissaire avait su que ceux qui l'avait, selon toute vraisemblance,torturé étaient encore à sa recherche.

« Oui, il va mieux, enfin il se remet. On a fini de le vengé avant-hier, ou plutôt hier en prennent en compte l'heure, il refusait de se reposer avant que cela ne soit fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié toutes les preuves, la police n'a aucun moyen de nous trouver. »

Le policier ricana amusé, puis demanda à voir James. Alors son protégé l'escorta alors entre les rues les plus mystérieuses de Londres pour le mener à leur nouvelle planque. Planque qui était un simple appartement, remarqua Gregory Lestrade avec étonnement, c'était plutôt rare que les deux adolescent occupe ce genre de bâtiment.

* * *

« James ! Je suis rentré, Greg est avec moi ! », fit Sherlock en entrant dans le petit appartement.

James apparu tout sourire, simplement couvert d'un short, des tonnes de bandages recouvraient le reste de son corps, ses cheveux étaient brun en bataille et sous ses yeux noirs se trouvaient d'énormes cernes.

« Putain ! James ! Tu ne dois pas te lever ! Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! »

« Maiiis, Sherlock ! C'est que je m'ennuie moi ! », se plaignit le brun. « Alors comment ça va Greg ! T'as vu le feux d'artifice hier ? »

Le policier ricana doucement.

« Jim, Sherlock a raison, tu n'es pas sensé bouger, c'est dangereux pour ta survie. » Le blessé hocha machinalement la tête et s'assit sur un fauteuil, l'air de dire ''Ça suffira''. « Pourquoi me parles-tu des feux d'artifices, d'hier ? »

L'adolescent sourit.

« A ton avis ? »

« Oh, non. Qu'est ce que vous avez fais ? »

« Disons que ceux qui ont battu James, ont fait l'expérience de la nouvelle bombe que j'ai créé. », intervint Sherlock, le regard fier que son invention ai marché.

« C'est moi qui en ai eut l'idée. », ajouta Jim. « Pour faire très simple, on a utilisé, enfin crée, un produit explosif qui réagissait par l'explosion de la poudre à canon et rendait l'eau du corps fluorescente, on as accrochés leur corps à des fusées assez puissantes et BOOM ! »

« Tu veux dire que j'ai assisté à un _feu d'artifice de cadavre_ ?! », s'exclama Lestrade légèrement dégouté.

« Ouep ! »

Le commissaire passa une mains sur son visage en s'asseyant sur une chaise, il aurait du s'y attendre. Mais franchement, un feu d'artifice de cadavre, où est-ce que Jim piochait toutes ses idées, aussi morbides soient-elles ?

Il regarda le garçon bandé de la tête aux pieds, il ne s'étonnait même plus que ce genre d'atrocité sorte de sa bouche, pourtant il avait eut du mal à s'y habituer.

« D'ailleurs cet appartement comment l'avez-vous eut ? », questionna Gregory en regardant le petit salon sombre dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Pff, simple menace et il était à nous, j'étais assez déçu de l'avoir eut aussi rapidement. », se plaignit Jim.

« C'est vrai, on a même pas eu besoin de sortir un pistolet ou une quelconque preuve que nos menaces étaient justifiées, on l'a eu en moins de dix minutes sans avoir rien préparé. », ajouta Sherlock.

C'était rare qu'il se plaigne pour autre chose que de Jim, il avait lui aussi été vraiment déçu par la facilité de l'acte.

« Tu me passe une cigarette ? », demanda le convalescent.

L'adulte fixa l'adolescent un centième de seconde, se disant que ça n'était pas bon pour sa santé puis abdiqua sachant de toute manière qu'ils fumeraient par un autre intermédiaire. Il sortit trois cigarettes de son manteau, Sherlock en pris deux, en gardant une pour lui et en donnant une à James. Puis Lestrade alluma la sienne avec son briquet qu'il fit passer à ses protégés. S'en suivit un long silence agrémenté de soupirs enfumés.

 _Soudainement_ , ils se sentirent tombés d'un mètre.

« Putain, c'est quoi ça ? », s'exclama James en se relevant difficilement.

Les deux autres ne surent répondre à sa question. Autour d'eux le décor avait totalement changé. D'un appartement sombre et enfumé, ils étaient passés dans un salon luxueux décoré en teintes de blanc munis de grandes baies vitrées.

* * *

 _Hey, les n'umais !_

 _Voici le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfic :3_

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus !_

 _Une review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je vais prendre soin à les martyrisé lors de cette fanfiction ;3

 **Pairing:** Jimlock (Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, pour les moins futés)

* * *

Les propriétaires de la maison les avaient trouvés alors que Sherlock faisait s'asseoir Jim dans un canapé en cuir blanc. Ils ont criés et donc énervé le convalescent qui leurs à ordonné de lui dire où ils se trouvaient, les propriétaires ont de nouveau crié (sûrement à la vue de la momie vivante qu'était James sur _leur_ canapé), donc Sherlock leur a crier de se taire. Et a si de suite, les cris valsèrent des deux côtés sous le regard désespéré du policier, jusqu'à finir par le venue de la police pour ''cambriolage''.

Lestrade, James et Sherlock regardaient deux voitures de polices se garer devant la maison luxueuse avec un air étrangement serein aux yeux des propriétaires qui les fusillaient du regard.

Voyant les policiers sortir, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Mais quand la porte fut ouverte ce fut le choc, le premier policier ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Gregory. La seule différence était de quelques rides aux coins des yeux ainsi que de quelques cheveux blanc en plus.

« Hey, Greg on a trouvé ton prototype... », déclara Jim.

Cette phrase sembla réveiller tout le monde et le dit prototype s'annonça.

« Bonjour, je suis le commissaire Lestrade, vous nous avez appelé pour cambriolage.

« Non. »

« Oui. »

Ces deux phases avaient été dites en même temps par Jim et l'une des propriétaires.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la famille de Greg, je le saurais si cela avait été le cas. Je sais se que font tous les Lestrade dans le monde, alors ne jouez pas à cela avec moi. », gronda James avec une autorité certaine.

« Je m'appelle Gregory Lestrade, et je ne vous permet pas d'en juger, je suis le commissaire et c'est moi qui donne les ordres. », répliqua le dis prototype lui même perturbé par sa ressemblance avec ce ''Greg''.

Il se fit alors fixer comme si deux têtes venait de lui pousser sur la nuque, par les deux adolescents et son ''double''. Pendant ce temps, une des deux propriétaire expliquait au policier qu'elle et sa femme avait trouvées les trois hommes dans leur salon, sans qu'elles ne savent pourquoi alors qu'elles ne les avaient jamais vues.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nos trois ''cambrioleurs'' étaient menottés à l'arrière de la voiture de police.

« Bon, comment on en est arrivé là ? », se plaignis Greg à bout de nerf.

« Je pense que pour une fois ni moi, ni Sherlock ne pouvons te répondre. », soupira Jim en se blottissant contre son ami, l'air de vouloir dormir sur lui.

« Effectivement... », grogna il en entourant de son bras les épaules de James et le serrant contre lui. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment nous… nous… sommes apparus dans ce salon à des kilomètres de la planque et que cet homme qui porte ton nom et te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ai pu exister sans que James en soit au courant. »

Ils soupirèrent tandis que le convalescent s'endormait mine de rien fatigué par ses blessures. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au commissariat en silences seulement entrecoupé par les rapport au talkie-walkie que les collègue du policier faisait. Le dit policier qui était lui même mal à l'aise du fait de sa ressemblance physique avec celui qu'il venait d'arrêter ainsi qu'à la réaction des adolescents face à lui. En fait les trois le perturbait, son sosie, le brun presque momifié, et la copie parfaite de ce qu'il imaginait de Sherlock Holmes à dix-sept ans.

* * *

 _Alors un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédant mais je préférais le terminer ici ^^_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié, une review de votre part serait la bienvenue :)_

 _Bye bye les n'umains :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je vais prendre soin à les martyrisé lors de cette fanfiction ;3

 **Pairing:** Jimlock (Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, pour les moins futés)

* * *

III. Vos Nom ?

La voiture s'arrêta devant un poste de police identique à celui dans lequel Greg travaillait. Les policiers sortient et le premier leur ouvrit la portière, Greg sortit tandis que Sherlock réveillait son acolyte. Tout deux sortirent rapidement et le groupe rentra dans le bâtiment.

« J'ai dormis combien de temps », demanda Jim dans l'espoir impossible de s'être reposé une ou deux heures.

« Seulement 20 minutes », soupira Sherlock.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du ''Lieutenant Lestrade'', celui-ci avait fait appeler Sherlock pendant le trajet, il devait arriver dans quelques minutes. Et de Sherlock Holmes, le lieutenant en avait besoin, il avait l'impression de nager en plein délire, devant lui, attendant tranquillement de l'autre côté du bureau se tenaient paisiblement son sosie d'il y a quelques années ainsi que deux garçon, dont il n'avait même pas demandé les noms, remarqua-t-il soudain.

« Vous deux, les jeunes, comment vous vous appelez ? », questionna-t-il allumant son ordinateur, prêt à ouvrir la page de recherche des jeunes fugueurs recherchés.

Le plus grand en taille, celui qui avait les cheveux brun bouclés jusqu'au clavicules et des yeux gris perçant s'avança un peu, cachant efficacement la vue du policier sur le deuxième adolescent. Lestrade avait remarqué que le bouclé était très protecteur envers l'autre garçon, il ne les avait pas vu à plus d'un mètre l'un de l'autre et dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le gamin bandé de partout, il recevait de oeillades noires de l'autre.

« Sherlock Holmes », annonça le bouclé.

Dites moi que c'est une blague, pensa Lestrade. Donc son sosie du passé et… celui DU Sherlock Holmes. Surtout que le gamin devant était très attentionné envers l'autre ado et ça Gregory ne l'avait jamais vu chez le détective consultant. Il avait presque peur d'entendre le nom de la troisième personne. Sûrement Mycroft, déduisit le policier avec humour.

Il hocha lentement la tête, une expression perturbée au visage. Celle-ci ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ainsi ledit Sherlock Holmes demanda.

« Il y a un problème avec mon nom ? »

« J'attends juste la venue de quelqu'un portant le même nom et prénom », répondit le policier d'une voix blanche.

Ses trois interlocuteurs (bien que Gregory en voyait que deux) froncèrent les sourcils. Puis le deuxième adolescent éclata de rire.

« J'espère que vous connaissez aussi quelqu'un qui porte mon nom car sinon je vais être jaloux. », dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

« Présentez-vous vous verrez. », fut l'idée émise.

Le garçon était presque recouvert de bandages, un short vert était le seul vêtement qu'il semblait porter. Ses cheveux étaient brun en bataille et ses yeux marron étaient souligné par de grosse cernes qui faisaient un véritable contraste avec sa peau trop blanche. D'un coup, Lestrade se rendit compte de deux choses, la première était qu'il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait été étonné de le voir dormir sur l'épaule de l'autre car vu son état, il devait être trop fatigué pour rester debout et se concentrer sur un conversation, pourtant malgré les effets évident de la fatigue sur son corps, il avait le regard parfaitement lucide. La deuxième chose était qu'il avait une difficulté à respirer de plus en plus forte ainsi qu'une espèce de tache rouge qui semblait s'étendre au niveau de la cage thoracique et le policier se demanda s'il ne devrait pas appeler une ambulance.

Le jeune allait se présenté quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître le détective consultant de la police et son assistant, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés rapprocha le malade de lui, une expression de méfiance peinte son visage, le bandé, lui, semblait boudé de s'être fait coupé et le lieutenant Lestrade le plus jeune, fronçait toujours les sourcils et avait l'air de se demander pourquoi un inconnu venait de rentrer comme ça.

« Sherlock », soupira le plus vieux des Lestrade avec soulagement.

* * *

 _Voici !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, ou un avis sur ce texte, une review peut-être ?_

 _Merci :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je vais prendre soin à les martyrisé lors de cette fanfiction ;3

 **Pairing:** Jimlock (Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, pour les moins futés)

* * *

IV. Je m'appelle James Moriarty

« Et en plus vous vous ressemblez vraiment ! », chuchota Jim au bouclé d'une voix trop amusé pour son compagnon qui roula les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous nous avez appelé ? », demanda John Watson au Lieutenant. Puis se retournant vers les trois personnes qui lui était inconnue et qu'il venait visiblement de remarquer. « Et eux, qui sont-ils ? »

Le détective consultant jeta un coup d'œil au commissaire, montrant son intérêt pour cette dernière question puis se remit à détaillé les trois individus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, en fait je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure j'ai été appelé pour effraction de dom-

« Venez en au fait. », ordonna Sherlock.

« Oui, oui. », s'agaça le Lieutenant. « Ces trois personnes ont été accusé de vol mais elles ne savaient pas où elles étaient de plus l'adulte à le même nom que moi. »

« Il vous ressemble aussi. », affirma le docteur Watson.

Les deux Lestrade grognèrent au même moment, ce qui fit briller les yeux de Jim d'amusement.

« Et l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclé s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. », ajouta le policier avec suffisance.

John haussa les sourcils alors que le détective consultant les fronçais d'autant plus.

« Et le dernier ? »

Ledit dernier qui s'était appuyé au mur derrière lui s'en dégagea et déclara avec une assurance totalement démentit par son air épuisé et sa difficulté à respirer.

« J'ai cru qu'on ne me laisserai jamais me présenter. Voyez-vous le Lieutenant Lestrade ne le connaît pas. Et il avait tout juste la présence d'esprit de me le demander quand Vous êtes entré dans cette pièce accompagné de votre acolyte dont on ne connaît nous non plus le nom. »

Le blessé se plaça devant son copain de crime, lui tournant dos et défiant les trois adultes lui étant inconnu. Le jeune Sherlock lui maintint le dos droit sans que quiconque d'autre que leur Lestrade le remarque.

« En revanche, vous avez intérêt à connaître quelqu'un du même nom que moi et qui me ressemble sinon je serai jaloux. »

Le policier roula les yeux, entendant ça pour la deuxième fois. Finalement pour quelqu'un qui était impatient de donner son nom il prenait bien son temps.

« Je m'appelle James Moriarty. »

Sherlock et Lestrade version vieux ainsi que Watson le regardèrent fixement donnant plus ou moins l'impression à la momie de s'être transformé en lapin vert. Alors ennuyé par leur mutisme le dit James Moriarty demanda avec sacasme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis président des états-unis, c'est ça ? »

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre !

Une p'tite review, c'est trop difficile ?

bYE ByE hUmANs


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je vais prendre soin à les martyrisé lors de cette fanfiction ;3

 **Pairing:** Jimlock (Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes, pour les moins futés)

* * *

V.

Aucune réaction.

James, Sherlock et Gregory en étaient au point où ils se demandaient si on pouvait réellement pétrifier des gens avec des mots.

S'appuyant un peu plus contre le Holmes adolescent, Jim lui souffla avec autant d'amusement que de fierté.

« Je crois bien que mon moi, n'est pas n'importe qui. Il se peut même que je sois vraiment le président des états-unis ! Quoique ça doit être beaucoup trop chiant comme métier ça… Alors je suis certainement un acteur incroyablement talentueux et sexy, que nos trois chers compatriotes ont en adoration. Oui, c'est surement ça... »

Le plus jeune des Lestrade partit en fou rire incontrôlé, qui eut pour bienfait de ramener à la réalité les trois figés.

« Oh, putain de merde... », murmura John.

« C'est déjà noël ? », questionna le détective consultant, manifestement ravi de faire face au double adolescent et momifié de son pire ennemi.

« Et dire que j'avais parié sur Mycroft, je dois définitivement élargir mes horizons... », dit le commissaire.

James fit une moue agacée, il était acteur oui ou merde ?! C'est qu'il n'était pas très patient lui, et le rire de son adulte d'ami ne fit qu'entamer un peu plus sa patience. Une légère douleur lui fit aussi remarquer qu'il allait surement s'évanouir dans les prochaines minutes, perdre du sang alors qu'il n'en avait déjà pas une quantité adéquate n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Son Sherlock eut la merveilleuse idée de faire avancer les choses.

« James, Gregory et moi-même attendons toujours une réponse. »

Le Lieutenant cessa de se parler à lui même et annonça gravemment.

« Vous êtes un criminel. Dans les plus recherché du monde. »

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un sifflement impressionné, puis Jim se dit qu'il était inutile d'être impressionné par soi-même alors il commenta.

« Encore un meilleur choix qu'acteur ! »

John et les les deux Lestrade lui envoyèrent un regard blasé.

« J'espère vraiment qu'on est dans un univers parallèle. », ajouta-t-il.

Sherlock, le plus jeune des deux, se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, il n'avait pas pensé à l'idée des distorsions de temps et d'espaces. De toute façon c'était toujours James qui croyait se genre de chose et qui se documentait sur les avancées scientifiques à ces sujet, son esprit était bien plus volatile et prompt à l'imaginaire et l'incroyable que le sien. Sherlock s'en était toujours moqué, pourtant depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le salon de ces deux femmes il s'était retourné les méninges et n'avait rien trouvé pour expliqué ce… cette… téléportation ? Enfin, pas que les mondes parallèles soit une explication de pourquoi ils en avaient changé, mais ils pouvaient être une piste. D'un seul coup, Sherlock dut réprimer l'envie de pousser le vieux Lestrade de son siège et de lui piquer son ordinateur pour y faire des recherches.

La momie sourit en sentant la main qui le maintenait droit se resserrer sur ces bandages, il connaissait Sherlock par coeur, tellement que s'en était amusant. Il eut une moue déçue quand il remarqua l'air affligé que montrait la tête de l'autre Sherlock, le détective consultant (euh, juste ça existe pas ce métier), le vieux, le bouclé stupide accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre de stupide qu'il ne connaissait pas, le moche car il n'était pas _son_ Sherlock (celui-là était parfait, sous tout les angles), le… bref il l'aimait pas. De plus que manifestement, il ne croyait pas un mot en la possibilité des univers parallèles, alors que les fait était sous les yeux. Enfin bon, il n'en avait rien à faire il ne l'aimait pas.

Il aimait encore moins cette personne qui n'avait toujours pas daignée se présenté qui lui tournait autour, ça aurait dû être un autre lui, un autre James Moriarty, comme ça ils auraient été au complet. Mais non, il fallait qu'un petit blondinet tourne autour du double de son Sherlock et quand bien même il n'aimait pas ledit double, Jim n'aimait pas qu'on traîne trop près de ses affaires. Et le double de son bouclé était trop proche de son bouclé, après tout ils étaient sensés être à environ la même personne, au moins du point de vu génétique.

Comme personne ne semblait réagir à sa réflexion, il se remis à parler.

« Et toi, blondine, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? », agressa-t-il presque, tout est dans le presque.

Ledit blondine leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins au plafond, mais répondit tout de même.

« Docteur Watson, John Watson, je seconde Sherlock dans ses enquêtes et suis son meilleur ami. »

Jim se renfrogna agacé par ces nouvelles informations.

Il s'en suivit un nouveau silence.

« Bon vous décidez ce que vous allez faire de nous où on reste toute la journée ici à admirer la splendeur des murs d'un commissariat ? », demanda le jeune Lestrade, frustré d'attendre… et bien rien.

Le blesser eut un rictus, Greg avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. Soudain, il fut pris d'un vertige. Son Sherlock le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, alors que son policier tombait à genoux clairement apeuré. Le vieux Lestrade se fustigea de ne pas avoir appelé d'ambulance avant de prendre son téléphone, à la va vite. John ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, se demanda si ça n'était pas mieux que ce mini double de Moriarty meure maintenant avant que sa morale reprenne le dessus et qu'il se jette au sol, s'écriant qu'il était médecin et ne se mette à vérifier, tout d'abord la vitesse du pouls de la momie, puis l'étendue des blessures. Il fut reconnaissant quand il entendit Lestrade appeler une ambulance. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre.

John posa son regard vers le détective consultant qui fixait son double plus jeune d'un air perplexe, le médecin se rendit alors compte que le jeune Sherlock avait ramené Moriarty contre lui et semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Cette idée même lui fit mal à la tête.

* * *

 _Et voici ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Lalalalala :3_

 _Si vous voulez donner un avis ne vous privez pas ;)_

 _Ca motive !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** Une stupide bouffée de nicotine

 **Auteur:** Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos

 **Disclaimer:** Oui, donc, effectivement l'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... C'est triste, c'est comme ça, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

 **Pairing:** Jimlock

* * *

VI.

Lorsque James se réveilla, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était dans un hôpital (tant par l'odeur aseptisée, que les mur (et à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait) blanc ou pas les médecins, infirmiers ou personne civil qui passaient devant la porte ouverte et il ne parlait même pas de tout l'attirail duquel il était désormais relié). Il soupira d'agacement, il détestait les hôpitaux tout comme il détestait l'impression d'être shooté aux anti-douleur.

« James. », murmura un voix à sa droite, il connaissait très bien cette voix.

La toujours momie sourit avant même de tourner la tête vers son Sherlock.

« Sher. », répondit-il chaleureusement.

Il fixait son compagnon dans les yeux avec amusement, il lui était évident qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait Jim se senti ronronner de contentement alors que Sherlock l'interrogeait du regard pour connaître son état avec une certaine inquiétude.

De l'inquiétude, le bouclé n'en avait guère ressenti pour autre personne que celui qui se trouvait relié à tous ces appareils médicaux en face lui.

Les deux personnages s'accrochaient du regard, semblant parler par télépathie ou juste étant fasciné par l'autre, ils auraient rester ainsi de nombreuses heures si une voix -et quelle stupide voix- ne les avait pas dérangés.

« Monsieur Moriarty vous êtes réveillé ! », s'écria bêtement un infirmier qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour vérifier sa stabilité vitale.

Les deux garçon sursautèrent d'un même coup. Le bouclé grogna tandis que la momie répondait à l'opportun.

« Je sais. »

L'infirmier rougit de gêne.

« J'appelle le docteur Laufeyson ! », cria-t-il -trop fort à l'avis de ses deux interlocuteurs-.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'infirmier blond partit. Le blessé se redressa en position assise, adossé à la tête de lit en métal froid.

« Je me suis évanoui combien de temps ? »

« Assez pour que les autorités prennent une décision quant à notre sort. », fit Sherlock avec une irritation certaine.

« Tant que ça ? », s'amusa James. « Qu'ont ils donc choisit pour notre avenir ? »

La mine de Sherlock se fit d'autant plus sombre, il n'allait pas aimer. Le mutilé prit une inspiration se préparant au pire, imaginant les plus terribles situations.

« On va être séparé... », murmura Sherlock avec désespoir.

« Non ! », ne put s'empêcher de crier James.

Pas ça ! Ça ne pouvait être possible ! Il ne pouvait être séparé de son compagnon ! Ça avait toujours été et ça serai toujours _eux deux_ contre le Monde. On ne pouvait lui arracher cela ! Il ne pouvait, ni pourrait l'accepter.

« On se retrouvera, ça ne peut être autrement. », déclara-t-il avec conviction.

Son Sherlock lui sourit.

« Ouais. »

« Jim ! »,s'écria leur Lestade en entrant dans la pièce.

Ledit Jim sourit malicieusement.

« Comment vas-tu Greg, tu me sembles tout stressé ! »

« Cesse de te moquer, Jim. Tu t'es évanouit ! Comment pourrais-je rester serein alors que tu gisais dans ton propre sang ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi peu prudent avec ta santé ? », réprimanda le lieutenant -mais l'était-il toujours ?-.

La momie ricana légèrement.

« Content de te voir et je ne peux pas vraiment te dire comment je vais, je suis trop shooté aux anti-douleur pour ça. »

A la suite de Greg entra plusieurs personnes, dont deux que Jim ne connaissait pas. Ça commençait à lui taper sur le système de ne connaître personne. Dans l'ordre était entré, le Lieutenant Lestrade vieux, puis le vieux Sherlock Holmes qu'il aimait pas suivit de son toutou John Watson, ensuite vint un homme en blouse qui devait sûrement être le docteur Laufeyson accompagné de l'infirmier qui était partit le chercher et pour finir un homme à l'air hautain en costume.

Le médecin commença à s'affairer autour de lui, donnant divers ordres à son infirmier qui s'exécutait avec précipitation. James décida que cet homme qui avait eut l'impolitesse de ne pas s'être présenté n'avait pas d'importance et il prêta toute son attention aux autres arrivant dans cette pièce.

« Du coup, vous avez choisis ce que vous allez faire de nous ? », demanda James avec dédain.

Il espérait sincèrement ne pas recevoir une stupide ''oui'' comme réponse.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé !

Une ptite review ? C'est mon seul gagne-pain !


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Le commissaire s'avança, prenant une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Oui, nous avons choisit ce que l'on va faire de vous. », dit-il lentement.

Bon, il voulait qu'on lui donne une phrase en réponse à sa question et pas un stupide juste ''oui'' mais recevoir un stupide ''oui'' suivit de la transformation de sa phrase interrogative en phrase déclarative était tout aussi irritant, surtout quand on était déjà au courant.

« Des précisions seraient appréciées. », grinça la momie.

Il nota distraitement que l'inconnu hautain avait un sourire en coin.

Lestrade réfléchit à comment il allait annoncer cela aux deux garçon, il avait juste dit à Sherlock version-enfant-protecteur-holala-c-est-chelou-t-es-sûr-que-tu-t-appelles-sherlock-toi Holmes qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble et le regard qu'il avait reçu en retour lui avait promis des siècles de souffrances.

« Tout les trois allez être séparé. », déclara-t-il abruptement.

Il ne reçut pas de menace de mort directe comme il se l'était imaginé. En fait, Moriarty roula juste des yeux, semblant excédé au possible par le simple fait d'entendre sa voix.

« Je sais. », répondit James.

Il savait ? Comment ça il savait ? Soudain une lumière s'éclaira dans la tête de Lestrade, évidement la copie chelou de Sherlock avait du lui dire. Il se retint de soupirer, se trouvant soudain bête d'avoir eut peur de la réaction de l'adolescent. Décidant d'ignorer l'interruption du patient dans son monologue en pleine ébauche, il reprit.

« Et donc, il a été décidé que vous serez accueillit par votre double, sauf James -tu es recherché, si on voit ton double pense dont que nous l'emprisonnerons- qui ira chez le frère de Sherlock. », bon s'était pas vraiment un monologue, encore moins un stylé comme les faisais Sherlock (le vrai, pas le gamin) mais bon c'était pas sa faute si c'était pas compliqué tout ça.

Pourtant les deux adolescents le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser des haricots dans les oreilles. Le jeune lieutenant étant déjà au courant de se qui se passait, il se contenta de lancer un regard particulièrement gêné vers l'inconnu.

« Merci bien, mais je n'ai aucun frère, ni sœur d'ailleurs. », fus l'intervention incrédule du jeune Sherlock.

Lestrade soupira, tout ceci commençait franchement à lui taper sur le système. Tandis que le Sherlock adulte -enfin c'était un grand mot pour le désigner- fixait son double plus jeune d'un regard étrange, entre la trahison et la jalousie.

C'est la que l'inconnu des deux plus jeunes de la pièce entra en scène, visiblement amusé.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas encore omniscient et que mon existence vous est été caché, ici bas. Mais je vous assure que j'existe et que l'homme devant vous est fait de chair et d'os. », il s'avança aux cotés de Gregory Lestrade Le Vieux. « Je ne puis que vous affirmer que je suis Mycroft Holmes, frère aîné de Sherlock. »

Les deux plus jeunes intrus de la planète se mirent à le fixer d'un air septique, comprenant l'information mais ayant bien du mal à l'intégrer. Franchement ! Sherlock, avoir un frère ! Plus vieux que lui en plus ! Mais qu'elle avait été sa vie ?! Ils ne se ressemblaient même pas ! Et puis… (etc)

En fait, ils était plus déstabilisé par cette nouvelle que celle d'avoir potentiellement changé de monde. Le jeune Lestrade lui-même avait du mal à se dire que le personnage existait réellement.

Sherlock essaya de retenir le dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'avoir un frère, de manière concrète, même si objectivement c'était celui de l'autre lui. Pire encore, c'était ce soit disant frère (qui sortait de nulle part, vraiment) qui allait lui prendre son acolyte de toujours et ça le mettait dans un état de frustration et de haine qui lui donnait une encore plus mauvaise estime de l'homme en costume.

Jim n'aimait l'idée que son Sherlock ai un frère mais il l'occulta en se disant que de toute façon ça n'était pas le frère de SON compagnon mais de sa pâle copie nulle. Il essaya de juger la personne qui allait héberger l'immigré transdimensionaire (il se demanda si étymologiquement le mot qu'il venait d'inventer était correct) qu'il était. Il espéra en traînant les yeux sur le costume du bonhomme qu'il avait la fortune qui allait avec et qu'il était aussi intelligent qu'il semblait se plaire à croire.

« Hum, oui bon, okay on va dire que vous existez réellement », commença Sherlock avec un air toujours aussi septique. « Pourquoi serai-ce _vous_ qui prendriez la charge de James ? »

Le dit Mycroft eut un sourire félin.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'on décidé les grandes personnes et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, ce soir vous vous retrouverez chez la personne qui vous à été attribué et il n'y aura pas d'autres alternative. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils de frustration, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions et être pris pour un gamin et que par ce biais (ou n'importe lequel) on se dise supérieur à lui. Il cumulait le frangin.

Il tourna son regard vers James, celui-ci le regardait déjà un peu moqueur. Puis il pris un air un peu plus sérieux et lui murmura d'une voix si faible que personne d'autre ne l'entendit:

« C'est pas pour longtemps, pour l'instant on s'adapte puis on voit ce qu'on peux faire et on le ferra. »

Le brun bouclé hocha la tête, rassuré alors que les paroles de son ami n'était pas si incroyable que ça.

« Je veux un moyen de communiquer avec mon Sherlock et mon Gregory. », fit Jim d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune objection.

Cela rapporta un sourire (agaçant au possible) sur le visage de Mycroft Holmes et un roulement du vieux Lestrade.

« L'état vous fournira entre autre des téléphones portables. », informa négligemment Le frère, les lèvres toujours relevées.

James le jugea un instant du regard puis se leva de son lit d'hôpital.

Le docteur Laufeyson avait depuis un petit moment fini son travail et attendait de pouvoir parler, écoutant la conversation d'un air amusé. La momie se tourna vers lui.

« Je peux sortir ? »

« Vous aurez une série de médicament à prendre et tout un tas de problème visible -et encore on à pas fait de radio- mais il a été jugé que votre vie n'est pas en danger imminent. Il a donc été convenu avec votre… actuel tuteur que vous sortirez dès ce soir mais reviendrez pour passer des tests. Il en va de même pour vous, Mr Holmes et Mr Lestrade. »

Les trois concerné hochèrent la tête.

Le jeune Moriarty se demanda si son futur hôte (et vraisemblablement tuteur) avait plus ou moins incité l'hôpital à le faire sortir.

L'infirmier retira les deux aiguille qui était plantée dans les avant bras du blessé, désinfecta les deux petites plaies causées par les aiguilles et y appliqua un pansement.

Quelques formalités plus tard, les deux Lestrade, les trois Holmes, Watson et Moriarty était en dehors de l'hôpital sur le point de se rendre chez eux ou de découvrir leur nouveau toit. Soit attendant un taxi, soit cherchant des yeux sa voiture de police, soit attendant son chauffeur privé.

Enfin, s'était sans compter les trois intrus de la planète qui avait bien décidé de retarder le plus possible l'échéance.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, nous trois on va se fumer une clope avant de partir. », annonça Jim sans laisser le choix aux autres.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il prit la main de son Sherlock et l'entraîna derrière lui, faisant signe à Greg de le suivre, ce qu'il fit.

Le Sherlock fils unique sortit un joint pré-roulé sous le regard désapprobateur du Lieutenant. Lieutenant qui s'abstint tout de même de faire une remarque, habitué à ce que ces protégés se foute de la loi. À la place, il sortit une de ses propres cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquait.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc en silence, s'enfumant. Le bouclé prit son compagnon dans les bras avec force, sous le regard attristé du plus vieux. Il compatissait, les deux jeunes étaient si proche qu'ils ne pouvaient envisagé la possibilité de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Gregory avait toujours été persuadé que si l'un mourrait l'autre se suiciderai pour le retrouver. Il espéra donc, que leur séparation ne serai pas longue. Prit d'une impulsion qu'il qualifierait de parentale, il enlaça les deux jeunes hommes tendrement.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et finir de fumer leur clope/joint.

* * *

Hi ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté ! Enfin, vous ne vous en êtes pas plein donc ça va x))

Attention ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté sur cette fic ! Ca vaut bien une petite review, non ?


End file.
